Vampire & Ghoul
by Rockin2008
Summary: Summary : This Story is now up for Adoption 04/09/2012 - Just didn't have time for along while to write fanfics so if you want it please help yourself just leave a credit to me in an authors note
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic and after reading so many i thought i would make one so enjoy**

**Summary : When one thing comes to an end another starts Moka and Tsukune have graduated from Youkai Gakuen and are now living together Under Mokas Mothers House till they can live on there own, but what puzzles will show themselves to the two of them once again. (Yukari and the others will appear).**

**UPDATE 20/02/09 : Checked all spelling in this chapter now should be fine Sorry for the mistakes im Dyslexic**

**

* * *

**

The moon was bright in the sky and its light radiating from it hit tsukunes face awaking him from the slumber he was in.

"hmm .. Where am i?" Tsukune asked confused by the room he was in

looking around he noticed he was lying on a bed with red silk covers and pillows and the gowns that hung from the top of the old bed were a red fabric

"Huh?" Tsukune felting something near here hand and touched it unknowingly

A small moan came from the the direction of his hand, Tsukune been curious turned his head to see what it was, he stopped upon a familiar face and the crimson eyes glaring into his brown ones,

only one through went through his head

_'i'm so screwed'_ Tsukune then slowly removed his hand and braced for the kick of his life

"I'm sorr..." before tsukune could finish his sentence he was sent across the room with a kick.

The familiar person stood to her feet and walked over to the now curled over in pain tsukune

"Where did you think, you were touching !" demanded a angry woman.

"Sorry!! Moka i didn't know were i was or anything, PLEASE BELIEVE ME!!" tsukune said shouting the last part, Moka convinced he had no ill intensions simply turned around and went back to her bed. "That's fine but make sure it doesn't happen again or you will be going to an early grave Tsukune!" The silver haired Moka then went back into his covers and closed her eyes returning to the slumber she was once in.

Tsukune was still saw from the kick decided he was sleep were he was just to make sure he didn't touch her my mistake while sleeping he'd rather like to stay alive a little longer.

"Sorry Moka and Good night" Tsukune simply mumbled under his breath as he slowly drifted into sleep once more Moka opened her eyes and saw he was now sleeping on the floor she grabbed her pillow and cover and slowly walked over to tsukune and as if to accept her warm Tsukune leaned forward as moka wrapped the cover around them and place the pillow underneath Him.

"Good night Tsukune" moka finally replied and then once again allowed sleep to consume her.

The next morning the sun was glaring in the sky like normal slowly tsukune opened his eyes.

the first thing he noticed was the cover that was wrapped around him and also noticed moka was also in wrapped in the cover too leaning her head on his chest as if it was a pillow. the second thing he noticed was that there was a person stood at the door with a tray of food which looked like it was about to fall on the floor any second.

"Erm....mmm...Mo...ka" Tsukune tryed to speak but was interupted by a angry voice

**"MOKA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"** the female voice was commanding and left no room for argument

moka's eyes flung open and she looked towards the door and all colour dropped from her face

_'Oh no why did it have to be mother' Moka thought_.

"Mother i can explain"but moka was cut off when tsukune simply stood up and walked over to mokas mother

"Its simple Mrs. Akashiya i was sleeping on the floor when moka awoke last night and saw were i was and decided she didn't want me to be cold and with only one pillow and cover she walked over to me and covered herself and me with the cover and put the pillow behind my head and used my chest as a pillow " Tsukune then smiled and walked back over to moka who was now slowly starting to stand up,  
Tsukune then turned and saw Mrs. Akashiya smiled " well if that's all that happened then ill take your word for it Aono-san" she then turned and put the try down on the table in the room as she went to leave the room she turned back to Tsukune and simply told him "However if you do go that extra mile make sure, you tell me all about it " she then giggled and shut the door behind her leaving a dumb struck tsukune looking at moka who happened to have been in the same boat.

"erm is it me or did she just tell us that we can... you know?" asked a very confused tsukune moka turned to tsukune and replied "well i think so but we aren't going to do that now are we cause id kill you first" Tsukune simply looked at her and replied " yeah i know i remember what you told me if i want to do it with moka then i must seduce you as well as you are both moka" Tsukune then sighed out loud and without realising it spoke what was going through his mind " if only you'd give me a hint on how to do that would of been helpful right now no matter what i do you always seem to hate me " Tsukune sighed again and was about to walk off when moka walked in front of him "Tsukune what did you just say" Mokas face was bright read Tsukune looked into her crimson eyes still confused " Erm i said i remember what you told me, i didn't say anything else did i?" Tsukune was now clearly panicking hoping he didn't say that last bit out loud.  
"Moka! i did say it out loud didnt i" Tsukune asked now palered than moka, Moka just looked at him and nodded soon after noding tsukune landed face first in the wall.

"Ouch!" Tsukune groaned "You didn't need to hit me that hard, well no maybe you did" Tsukune said slowly sitting up. Moka turned and left tsukune in the room, outside the room moka was constantly repeating the last lines tsukune said to her in her mind over and over, 'if only' then stopped in her mind she knew he liked outer moka but never imagined he had feelings for both of them this had caused moka great shocked she was so shocked she didn't notice her mother standing in front of her,

"Moka, Whats wrong you looked extremely happy about something ?" asked Mrs. Akashiya, Moka looked up to her mother and suddenly turned round to see tsukune walking down the stairs rubbing the back of his head still "Huh? moka and Mrs akashiya, what you doing on the stairs ?" asked a now completely dumb founded tsukune.

**Well thats chapter 1 i know its short but its the first fanfic i written :)**

_Chapter 2 insert_

_"Tsukune do you love My inner self" Asked Outer Moka  
'if i answer yes outer moka will be hurt and if i answer no inner moka will kill me what do i do' Tsukune thought while sweat was pouring down his face._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is Chapter 2 Its a bit longer and with a lot more detail, well enjoy Reading it :D**_

_**Updated 20/02/09 : All Spelling Mistakes are nearly all gone that i can see ill have another read through soon  
**_

* * *

Tsukune looked on at Moka and her Mother just standing there on the stairs looking at him,

"erm.. did i do something wrong again?" asked tsukune turning pale again

"Why no Aono-kun i was just asking moka why she seemed so." before could finish she was interrupted by Moka.

"its nothing tsukune but more importantly what do you want for dinner today?" ask moka in a casual manner trying to make him forget what her mother was going to say.

"Erm anythings fine as long as you make it" tsukune said with a smile and then continued on downstairs past them.

as tsukune got his coat and stuff ready for work a knock came on the door moka came from off the stairs and walked towards the door , and Mrs Akashiya went on upstairs to tidy their room,

Once moka had reached the door she opened it expecting to find the postman there but instead stood Kokoa and the others from the group that used to hang around with tsukune during his high school days,

"yo onee-sama Ive come to visit and brought the others too seems like they wanted to meet you and Tsukune again" kokoa finished and continued smiling at her sister.

"Well come in then don't just stand "Mrs Akashiya shouted from the stairs, tsukune simply nodded to them and then continued to get ready for work, that is until Gin arrived.

"YOO! Buddie hows things going with the perfect women of the lot , if you get what i mean" gin then howled which was then silenced by Tsukunes intent to kill which then covered the house, Moka simply smiled at him and tsukune then let it slide but not before warning Gin

**"Say that again and asked about my private life with moka and ill send you packing in a box back to that flee house you call home"** Tsukune then turned and left towards the room that had been turned into his working office, "erm Moka is Tsukune a you know changed at all ?" asked Kurumu who had now entered the house, "Only slightly why?" moka asked while still giggling about what had just happened.

"Moka i missed you -desu" said Yukari and she hug the famous Vampire she had missed a lot

moka simply smiled and welcomed them into the living room of the house soon after entering the room Mrs Akashiya came to join them and followed by Tsukune who was now in his suit ready for work "Well then Moka, Mrs Akashiya , ill see you later and as for the everyone else sorry i cant stay long got to work well later" and tsukune left the room and went off to work leaving Kurumu and several others in the group to pick there jaws off the ground

"MOKA! was that really tsukune he was wearing a suit " shouted Kurumu who was just stunned by how he looked.

~Meanwhile~

Tsukune was walking down the street to his office, Thinking all the time about how to impress moka and get her to like him that bit more

_'if only moka would understand that i cant just give up my human side to be by herside theres gotta be another way'_ tsukune thought process then stopped when he noticed he was been followed by two people in black suits with there hair combed back one had blue hair and the other had red.

Tsukune sighed out loud and then turned around to the two which shocked them

"what do you want state your business now or i may kill you?" Tsukune answered to them in an angry voice

the two were sure they hadn't been seen but now that had no choice but to answer him

"we have been sent by the Exorcist at Youkai Gakuen to get your assistance if possible" replied the young blue haired man

soon after he finished talking the other took over,

"We mean no harm at all and also we were told that you asked to have the holy lock examined as it was no longer working as it should am i correct Mr Aono?"

Tsukune simply sighed again and then smiled

"hows the old guy doing? and yeah the holy locks not working great these days so if i could meet with the exorcist that would be great" replied tsukune

they smiled and replied

"Father is well thank you and as for meeting him we have the bus driver ready to take you know if you would like to?" they both replied in unison

tsukune smiled and lowered his defence

"its been awhile hasn't it Ryu and Silver" answered tsukune with a smile

they nodded and slowly walked with tsukune to the bus which was waiting to take him to Youkai gakuen once again.

the bus then closed its doors and the bus driver spoke to tsukune

"been awhile kid seems your looking healthy again , still with the Akashiya household ?" he then took a puff from his cigar and began to drive the bus to Youkai Gakuen

"Yes its has been awhile and as normal to the second answer yes i am" replied tsukune glad to meet with familiar faces again

~Akashiya Household~

After along chat about tsukune the subject had now shifted to Tsukune and Mokas love life and even Mrs Akashiya was interested in it and wouldn't allow moka to leave the subject until she told them at least a bit on it.

"W..well erm...." Outer moka really embarrassed to say the least slowly started to talk about her love life with Tsukune

"well we have done some stuff" moka went on to say but was interrupted by her Mother

"More detail than that moka that's nothing compared to what we want to know" she shouted at moka

"oooowww.. we have gone to the level of well ....." moka really red by this point just wanted Tsukune to appear to save her from this hell she was now in.

~Youkai Gakuen~

The bus slowly pulled up to a stop right outside the school and tsukune then walked off the bus and was met by the exorcist and many of the black suits, upon seen this tsukune then smiled and looked towards the exorcist

"Been while sir, how are things in the school these days" asked Tsukune

the exorcist smiled and his eyes glowing as normal looked at tsukune and laughed

"not bad boy not bad at all, but to more important matters please follow me we will talk more in my office about the matters at hand now, Ryu, Silver good job my boys you are dismissed now" the exorcist smiled to them turned and left with Tsukune bowing to them before following the exorcist

Ryu looked at them leave and then smiles " good luck Tsukune and god speed "

Ryu and Silver then turned and left back to there doors.

~Exorsit Office~

Tsukune entered the office looking around he saw nothing had changed from the skulls on the shelf's and candles on the walls to even the old desk in the center of the room.

"Same as always still no redecorating huh exorsit?"asked Tsukune with a grin on his face

"why of course all this needs is a lick of paint and its like brand new why waste all that funding on redecorating "the exorcist replied chuckling

Tsukune then walked over to the desk and show the exorcist his holy lock

"hm it seems the holy power in the item has reached its limit you might have to replace it with a Rosario seal but that depends on if you can now control the ghoul ?" asked the exorcist

Tsukune was took back a bit simply nodded and then answered the question

"in regards to the ghoul you don't have to worry about him and as for replacing this item and it be a seal i can remove normally on my own without endangering my life each time " asked tsukune curious about how the Exocet would replied to his new question

"well we can make one for you and have it delivered by my sons when its made but it would still be a Rosario I'm afraid as your vampire nature of the blood is now the dominate blood flowing in your body and im sure you have noticed the changes slowly too, your memories are becoming foggy and you cant concentrate when your around moka all you want is to be with her" replied the exorcist now in a serious tone this took tsukune by surprise but still he answer truthfully

"yeah im starting to notice it but after a quick kick from moka i remember again but its getting harder and harder to concentrate around her and at times i really cant hold back my feelings from controlling my movements" replied tsukune who was now nearly scared of what is happening to him

"this to be expected boy your body is originally human and its evolving into a new form that of a vampire there is nothing we can do to stop it all we can do is help you keep the pain down with the blood packets and pills we give you each month oh and moka hasn't found out about this yet correct?" the exorcist stared at tsukune,

"not yet why do you ask sir?" Tsukune was now confused as to where this was going,

"well my boy i think its time we told them all about it as in the next couple months you will be going through hell as you final change begin in your body and at times you will need mokas blood to remain sane" state the exorcist this time slowly standing up from his desk

Tsukune sighed and then replied "i understand sir ill call them all to the school"

the exorcist smiled and then stood near the window

"i have sent the bus driver to collect them do not worry"

~Akashiya Household~

the doorbell rings, this causes everyone to stop midway from interrogating moka about her love life and go to the door , as moka opens it she is met by Ryu and Silver stood with the Bus Driver

"if you all would follow us we've been told to fetch you to Tsukune and the exorcist its urgent matter that you all must know about" after finishing his sentence Ryu noticed all colour drain from moka

"do not worry Akashiya-san he is all well and fine just its time you were all informed on an important matter" replied Silver to them

the Rosario glows red

_**'whats going on, it seems strange that tsukune has been hiding something from us , it must be really important if hes with the exorcist' inner moka sighed**_

they then walked out of the house towards the bus and then sat in a seat as the bus drove them to the academy.

~Youkai Gakuen~

they arrive at the school and are met by the Exorcist and Tsukune

as soon as the bus doors open moka comes running out and hugs tsukune which makes him blush in front of everyone, while in the hug Tsukune hears moka whisper to him "what have you been hiding now tsukune?"

tsukune just smiled and motioned them to follow him to the grave area of the school the exorcist then started to explain the situation and after along while he gets to tsukunes problems and stops before continuing he signals tsukune to remove the holy lock and so as commanded Tsukune does so.

A black aura consumes the entire area leaving the entire school covered in a dark aura as great as mokas when she awakens but something was different about this aura, it was no longer hostile or evil it was carm and didn't leave any means of hurting those in the area, the exorcist then looked towards where tsukune was as the dark mist cleared Tsukune was stood with his redish/brown hair and crimson eyes looking directly at them , "this is what Ive been hiding from you all " spoke the now Transformed Tsukune,

the exorcist them continue to explain the situation " as you can see Tsukune is not no longer a normal human nor is he a ghoul he has been going through a transformation or evolution as you would call it in human terms but this evolution was causing so much pain for tsukune and suffering that he would sometimes appear here to talk to me about it .." the exorcist paused and then continued once everyone had soaked in the information and then nodded as if to get him to continue "and that's when i told him to take two of these pills" the exorcist then showed the pills that will red in colour but not just any colour they were a deep blood read and inside the capsule was a reddish liquid that moved with the motion of the capsule, the exorcist then continued " and then i told him to take four blood packets a day to keep the pain down and also clench the hunger now slowly consuming him" the exorcist then paused again and looked to tsukune who was know down on one knee in pain , seeing this the exorcist walked over to him and gave him two of the pills and told him to take them now, without a second thought tsukune took the tablets and slowly reverted to human again " the only difference is the more tsukune got closer to his final evolution he slowly noticed problems which hes now explained to me today and that is the reason you are here its time you knew about these problems Moka" the exorcist stopped and looked at them all as they just looked shocked to say the least

"first it seems the young boy is loosing his memories every so often but with a good kick it helps him regain them or so he says" the exorcist chuckles and then continues "secondly hes evolving to been a vampire or somthing close to it is nearly complete but he needs your blood to slow the process down enough so he doesn't collapse thanks to it."the exorcist then finished this by looking at moka, This caused moka to understand tsukune needs to drink her blood.

"from now he will be getting a new seal sent to him in a few weeks i will have my sons Ryu and Silver deliver it to him as for everything as its to continue as normal just be careful on how much tsukune is showing in pain and then gave him one of the things i have showed you today." moka and the others nodded and turned to tsukune who was now standing normally and then he looked to the exorcist

"so about this mission what was it I'm to get again?" ask tsukune

the exorcist smiled and replied " i want you to get my 1 silver Rosario with no holy power from the Count Shuzen if you would " the exorcist finished and then chuckled, Tsukune just sighed "typical i have to go meet grumpy on a day like today gee my luck is terrible" tsukune then grabbed his holy lock and reattached it around his arm he walked over to moka and motioned her to follow.

Moka followed him to the Bus Stop and then voiced up her thoughts

"tsukune do you love my inner self?"ask outer moka

'if i answer yes outer moka will be hurt and if i answer no inner moka will kill me what do i do' Tsukune thought while sweat was pouring down his face.

tsukune looked into mokas emerald eyes and then replied to her question

"Moka i love you as you are not as a inner or outer self but as a whole person i love both sides so if one didn't exist i would be hurt" tsukune finished his sentence to notice in one had he held the Rosario and that a pair of crimson eyes looked at him

"Tsukune ..." said moka in a pissed voice, Tsukune froze like a block of ice he knew what was going to happen

"you held something that important from us....."moka said as she moved closer to tsukune

"KNOW YOU PLACE!" and with those words tsukune was kick flying to the sign post for the bus stop

moka then walked over to tsukune and started to beat him with constant paunches to his chest

"WHY!" shouted moka it was clear to tsukune she was hurt but also annoyed at him, seen this side of inner moka made tsukune slowly move his hand over her head and stroke her hair,

"its ok moka i wont change ever i promise to you that " and with that tsukune felt himself floating he reopened his eyes to see he wasn't feeling like he was float , he really was flying upwards after several seconds he noticed moka appear in view and with a swift kick to his chest he was sent to the ground with a crash creating a Crater on impact, moka then walked over to him and smiled "didn't i tell you until you seduce me you cant touch me only i can touch you or initiate the touching " and with that moka helped him off the floor and onto the buss.

* * *

**OK that's chapter 2 hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing.**

**Chapter 3 insert**

**"Hello Father , i wonder if you could help me and tsukune" asked Inner Moka**

**Tsukune just stood there watching mokas father as he stood from his chair.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 enjoy**

**im working on the spelling At the moment in the chapters **

* * *

Tsukune and Moka arrived at the castled owned by her father as the bus doors opened up the bus driver looked to them took a puff from his cigar " Well we have arrived .... i shall await your return " the bus driver then chuckled and walked off the bus stopped outside the door and leaned on the bus while still smoking his cigar.

Tsukune and moka slowly leave the bus once they are off the bus door closes behind them, Tsukune simply get his courage together and moves towards the castle along with moka by his side it isn't long till there at the main gate bridge which is close they press the speaker on the Com's system which is connected to the pillar and its begins to beep suddenly there is a loud buzzing noise and the bridge lowers allowing moka and tsukune to continue towards her father in the thrown room.

as they walk tsukune thinks its only fair he tells moka all that hes hiding and them let her deicde from there what do to ,

"Erm Moka can we stop and talk for a few minutes please" asked tsukune , inner moka just turns to him and as if waiting on him to continue leans against the wall she then looks in his eyes "well then continue" mokas voice still showing anger but no were near as bad as before.

"well i want to tell you everything im hiding from the Exorcist and you" this causes moka to flinch a bit _**' whys he telling me now whats so important' **_inner moka thought

"well you see i don't think im evolving into anything i just think the ghoul is getting stronger and slowly gaining its own personality" tsukune paused to get his breath and then continue " well i think that's it but im still unsure and the exorcist isn't much help on the subject as hes never seen a human keep this in them when it can be extracted" upon finishing tsukune looked to moka "Tsukune run that one by me again please" asked moka slightly stunned by what she had heard. Tsukune nodded and repeated his last words " I'm the last of the Humans out of me hakuto to still keep the ghoul power within me and the exorcist doesn't understand fully why I'm doing this but i thought I'd let you know" Moka just nodded finally understood where he was going with this " And " replied moka "And there may come a time when He the ghoul my finally be able to come out on his own and then i don't even wanna know what will happen so if that does happen im gonna be in your care Moka" tsukune sighed at the end "but that's only a temp measure till the new Rosario seal for me comes and then that will allow me to gain complete control over it and that's the reason we are here now " tsukune finished and then smiled as they reached the thrown room door "But you know last time i came here it was when we wanted to get permission to live together and now im back here again with you going to ask for a Rosario, I think hes really gonna kill me this time" tsukune sighs again then hearing a noise looks to the door to see the door opening and the whole thrown room lights up with candle light all the way down to were moka's father sits on his thrown he summons them in and so the two walk in and continue to near the thrown where her father commands them to stop

"Moka why have you returned with this trash to my castle?" asked mokas father completely annoyed

"Hello father i wonder if you could help me and tsukune" inner moka replied

Tsukune just stood there as mokas father stood from his chair and walked closer to his daughter

"and what is it you need my help with daughter?" ask her father in a serious tone which left no room for error

"well .."Moka was about to continue when tsukune walked up to her father and stood face to face with him

"moka leave this bit to me and wait outside" Tsukune commanded moka to leave but she refused "No i wont leave you in here with father you know how he hates you!" yelled moka but this only angered Tsukune more **"MOKA LEAVE NOW!" **the voice left moka no room for argument something was really angering tsukune and she knew it was time to leave when he father was also slowly giving off youkai "OK fine you two duel it out ill wait outside till its over " and with that moka left the thrown room and shut the doors behind her the next thing she heard was explosions and fighting going on in the room.

"you dare to call me trash you arrogant fool" yelled Tsukune

"Arrogant Fool!, you dare to called me a Fool and an Arrogant at that " yelled the count

"I gave you my daughter and a new Rosario for her and then several months back you came again and this time asked to live with moka and after several days of fighting with my daughter i gave up and allowed it but what gives you the right to enter my castle and called an Arrogant Fool! " the count Demanded an answer

"Simple you are!"yelled back Tsukune the count sighed and returned to his chair, looking around the room he notices moka looking at him from the distance

"What is Moka?" tsukune upon hearing this turns to see moka walking back towards them

"father please give me a rosario with no holy power on it " moka asked while looking at tsukune

"What are you crazy i cannot do that i Rosario with no holy power can not be used on a vampire it wouldn't seal your power " the count confused by this sudden outburst from moka

"No father its not for me rather for tsukune so please give me the Rosario i asked for !" replied moka still her eyes not leaving Tsukunes.

"Why are you doing this moka i told you to leave this to me , you know hes just gonna get angry at me again" asked tsukune still confused by this.

Just as Tsukune finishes his sentence the exorcist appears behind them with the others, this causes the count to stand from his thrown once more.

"Well well old friend what brings you here?" asked the count

the exorcist chuckles and then replies to his old friend

"well my friend im here to get a Rosario for the young boy's new powers that have now appeared it seems his little lock is no longer strong enough to hold it back" before the exorcist can say any more the counts eyes widen and he appears next to tsukune

"what does he mean boy?" asked the count looking at tsukune, then tsukune does the unexpected he turns and then slowly moves to the pillar at the other side of the room and collapses, slowly getting back to his feet he leans on the pillar and begins to explain

"well i think that there is something happening inside of me ether the ghoul is changing into something more powerful or i myself am changing i don't know the full details but i do know that something is going to happen soon, every day the symptoms get worse and i don't know how long i can keep this happy face up he he, but one thing i noticed is that its starting to affect my judgement " replied tsukune now barely even awake.

"Hmm that's all good but what do i get for handing a Rosario over to you there must be a price payed for a Rosario it must be something of great importance for that is also what moka my daughter had to pay" as he finishes tsukune looks to moka and smiles

"well moka what do you think i should pay with" Tsukune chuckles and then collapses onto the floor once more no longer moving just sleeping

Within seconds of collapsing a huge explosion of youkai covers the room and forces the windows to explode, the count flinches slightly but continues to watch as the new form stands to its feet,

**"WELL WELL WELL, LOOK AT ALL THAT FOOD" **the ghouls voice was dark and evil with no signs of remorse in his voice

"Well this is bad if hes getting this weak what should we do" asked Kurumu who was clearing remembering what happened the last time he awoke

"Its Simple we make tsukune remember hes the master of that power not the ghoul" replied moka smiling at her friends

"Its not that simple, he may be Tsukune but it looks to me hes been struggling against him for days without rest" replied the count as he slowly walked towards tsukune with a Rosario in hand

"what price would you **PAY **aono tsukune for this **ROSARIO**" the count asks to the ghoul this causes in turn the ghoul to flinch

"Price , Pay, Rosario" asked a carm voice which seemed to be emitting from the ghoul as he looked at the count

"yeahs boy what **PRICE**?" the count now smiling sees tsukune slowly reverting to normal

"well if i had a price to pay it would be data which one of your daughters holds about my ghoul ands his power and weakness" replied tsukune with a grin now formed on his face

"Well that sounds like a fair trade boy " the count replies with a grin also inplanted on his face.

The count slowly walks to the exorcist and hands him the Rosario , turning back to tsukune he than smiles "well boy it seems there is more to you then i expected i will give you this Rosario but i will be taking that information from my daughter so that if anything were to happen to my Moka i will kill you " and with that he vanishes leaving the castle once again,

"erm moka isn't it each time he leaves this place collapses?" asked a weak tsukune , slowly moka runs over to him smiles and then grabbing his arm over her shoulder she jumps out of the window, in turn everyone follows, they look back to see the castle slowly crumble to the ground

"phew thanks moka i thought i was a gonna" tsukune said slowly catching his breath.

* * *

**Well thats chapter 3 i know its ended short but forgive me :D had allot of work to do with going back through all the chapters i done so far and correcting the spellings which i will be sorting the spellings on this one soon.**

**well enjoy :D**

**chapter 4 will be awhile im gonna go read through all the chapters for spelling mistakes again**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I didnt think id get that many reviews thanks they really helped me when i was thinkin of going on with this story or just dropping it , so thanks everyone!**_

_**ok this chapter is really short i know and im sorry but ive been really busy with work.**_

_**anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and ill get back to writing more soon ~Rockin**_

* * *

_"phew thanks moka i thought i was a gonna" tsukune said slowly catching his breath._

Tsukune looked around to see if he could spot The Count any were to ask him some questions about ghouls but it was all for naught as the count was

no where in sight.

"well i guess we got the rosario exorcist now can we go back to the academy this place always seems unwelcoming of me here all most like i should never come here" tsukunes voice sounded down and hurt thinking about what hes now becoming

his transformation process was getting faster but his control was weakening he knew he was loosing to his ghoul power.

"Exorcist, One thing though when we return can you gather all the information you get a hold of about Ghouls, it seems its time i learned how to control this from inside without the help of holy artifacts " tsukune then looked at the exorcist who simply

chuckled and motioned him to follow.

"Well Boy, it seems you are growing into a fine Youkai" the count spoke out in the distance watching them all stepping onto the bus, a grin formed on his face as he watched tsukune slowly step on the bus

"but to Control a ghouls power is harder than it seems to you really have what it takes i wonder?" turning he began to look at his castle again

"Argh! now I'm gonna have to rebuild it again, i hope those Clowns don't return for awhile" the count voice was showing signs of panic when he spoke the last part.

After a long while of riding in the fourth dimensional tunnels they arrive outside of the academy and slowly the crew disembark off the bus and the driver follows them off closing the doors to the bus

"Well boy lets get going we got a lot to find on information before you can get the rosario made to adapt to your powers also the exorcist will be busy with the rosario adjustments that i will help you find this information" the bus driver then stopped and took out a

cigar he began to start smoking it after taking several puffs from it he stops and then looks to the others

"Ah! yes you can all help to this is after all for your friend, Lady akashiya would you like to be taken home or will you like to help to?" chuckled the bus driver

"i will also help, i to wish to know more about a ghouls power so i can be aware of any signs of tsukune-kun loosing control and needing help, also when talking to me stop calling me lady akashiya its Amaterasu" Amaterasu spoke in a commanding voice leaving no room

for argument.

"Now then since this is now settles lets continue" said tsukune now slowly moving ahead of the group towards the doors to the main campus of the school, he stops just in front looking up he notices a familiar face looking at him

"Yo Gin up to your perverted stuff again as usual ?" shouted tsukune almost scaring Gin to death which would of been the better option as several seconds later screams were heard from the window he was peeking in

"HENTAI!" loads of girls screemed throwing stuff at him as he fell from the window with a broom to the face

"I warned you they would catch you one day" smiled tsukune as he continued inside leaving gin to his own fate.

slowly the group reached the top of the building were the exorcist was waiting for them

"aah Finally you are here Aono-kun" Ryu spoke out from next to his father and as if in sync his brother Silver

"Yo Tsukune look at this we found something cool about ghouls" Smiling Silver walks up to his buddy

Tsukune just laughs and walks up to his friend

"Whats so cool about a ghoul that you'd shout that the second i come out onto the roof " tsukune had a smirk on his face expect the younger brother silver sulk but the opposite happened

"Well see look, look it says ghouls are born when a monsters blood is injected into a human who is dead or near death or there is the exception that its done when they alive but even though this i done a ghoul is only a part of the person or host that is created to control that power,

so if you learn to beat that other self in your mind you can then control your vampire powers easily but you wont be like them in a sence as you wont have there weakness so you would still be a Ghoul" Silver then smiled at tsukune who looked like he had seen a ghost

"Erm.. so let me get this straight the ghoul is a part of my subconsciousness that took over the bloods power and is now trying to become the main power over my body correct so far ?" asked tsukune looking at Silver

"Yes! so all you need to do is beat it in your inner world similar to how moka and her original self talk through there rosario you have to create that in your mind and make the two of you appear there and settle your differences of course there is a way to bring him out into a psychical body if you wish for that" silver spoke really pleased with his findings,

Ryu then walked up to Tsukune and began to pat him on his back

"Don't worry we found a lot more information too" smiling tsukune looks up to ryu

"well lets get reading then i wanna learn more about them too" moka spoke out as she moved towards the books

after several hours of reading the books tsukune slowly stops and the book done walking to the centre of the room he releases a bit of his youkai energy this causes them all to stop and look up from there books,

"What are you doing Tsukune?" ask moka trying to figure out why his hair was glowing and his eyes flashing between red and brown, slowly his aura began to become darker and evil was felt through out it but tsukune looked like he was still in control

, slowly his hair changed to jet black with silver streaks , his pupils became silts and the rest of his eye turned to a crimson colour breathing out this tsukune turned to moka smiling he had fangs sticking out from his mouth,

"What is this Tsukune-kun?"asked Amaterasu as she watched tsukune turn to her question smiling he simply looked up to the sky limit of the grand barrier

"its simple I'm trying to draw out the ghouls power while I'm in control and see how long it takes before the ghoul awakens fully in me and i have to reseal myself" smiling he felt a huge pain shoot through his head

he fell to one knee as the power once again sealed and his body returned to its normal state

"well that was 5 - 6 Min's correct? " asked tsukune trying to stand but alas it was to no will his body would not listen it just fell numb on his and falling back he collapsed onto the floor.

"Tsukune you OK" moka ran to his side slowly lifting his head onto her lap after waiting for him to reply but nothing but small breathing sounds were made it was as if he had fallen asleep

seen this carm tsukune finally sleeping moka brushed the hair out of his face and smiled picking up one of the books and began to once again continue her reading on ghouls.

Slowly Silver noticed a book with the title 'How to control Ghouls and how they are born!'

"Wont this book tell us how he can beat the ghoul and how to control it?" asked Silver holding the book up to show the others

"Maybe it looks really old though" replied Ryu as he walked over to look into it

"Hm ? how is everyone doing i have finished with the rosario adjustments" the exorcist was still walking towards them when he saw the book they were reading

"aah! that book belonged to a man long ago who was the Third Hades king, who was part human and part Vampire he wrote that as a reference to those who followed in his footsteps to obtain power and peace" replied the exorcist who looked as his he was remembering him when he looked at the sleeping form of tsukune, "if i remember correctly he was just like Tsukune is now reading books about ghouls and trying his hardest to figure out how to control one it took several years before he finally knew how to do it"

Tsukune slowly sat up and smiled "i think i know how to beat him now" everyones head turned to tsukune who was slowly standing onto his feet

"to beat my Ghoul self i must beat the weakness in my own heart, and then use that weakness as a method to beat him this will then make him have to obey me but at the same time i will loose the right to be human ill become a true Ghoul!" smiling Tsukune looks to the exorcist

"isn't that right exorcist-san!" smirking tsukune then slowly walked to the centre of the room.

"Correct boy but are you sure you are ready to face that pebble in your path right now!" chuckling the exorcist just looks on as the centre of the floor glows and tsukune looks to the others and smiles back

"well ready or not its now or never " and as if they were the words to commence the summoning the ghoul to a psychical form the ghoul appeared across from tsukune

"**WELL IT SEEMS YOU HAVE BRAINS AFTER ALL MASTER BUT YOU WONT BEAT ME!**" the ghoul chuckles and prepares to attack Tsukune.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for Waiting i understand about my grammer and spelling im working on improving that at the moment just give me some time been Dyslexic aint helping :D but ill get there.**

**anyway here is chapter five its sort again but work isnt been to kind on me ill try to update more regular once it gets near summer**

**~Rockin**

* * *

As the ghoul appeared in a physical form in the centre circle the others could only watch and hope Tsukune knew what he was doing.

"Well fight we must!" Yelled the Ghoul still a evil smirk across his face

This in turn caused Tsukune to flinch, thinking on the situation he was in it was best if he could finish this as fast as possible.

"fight we will , and I will win !" replied Tsukune now looking anew with the vampire power split between then.

Exorcist was watching the centre of the floor as the two slowly walked towards each other ' why does this boy seem so similar to him, is it the fact of his power been from a vampire also or is there another connection' his thoughts were disturbed when Tsukune landed a paunch into the ghouls face cracking noises were heard as it connected, after a few seconds Tsukune landed yet another paunch in the ghouls stomach sending him into the barrier around them.

"That all a ghoul can do , Pathetic !" Shout Tsukune now growing stronger,

"Humph!, don't look down on me !" The ghoul moved so fast that Tsukune couldn't See it , appearing behind him landed several hits to the back then jumps into the air and lands a kick into Tsukunes back sending him into the ground with a loud thunderous crash creating a crater across the roof.

"Ouch!, that was nasty" Tsukune cried out from inside the dust cloud

'I am going to have to remember all the training Moka gave me on how to read youkai and my combat skills' thought Tsukune.

Vanishing from inside the dust cloud Tsukune appeared in front of the groups view closing his eyes he started to sense around him instantly the others knew what he was doing

"if you cant see someone then sense that presence " whispered Moka with a smile now spanning across her face.

"Ghoul ill show you how stronger i got with my training " Smirking Tsukune vanished at the same speed the ghoul had earlier but instead of using his energy recklessly like the ghoul he concentrated it all into one paunch sending the ghoul once more into the barrier protecting the others from there battle.

The ghoul slowly stood to his feet once more but still crouching from the last paunch knew he couldn't take another one even if it meant using all his strength to dodge it.

"so it seems you truly can do more than bark" smiling the Ghoul looked up towards Tsukune

"You just figured that out moron, I have always had more strength than you cause i don't recklessly waste my energy by constantly flowing to much into my attacks and movements" This time it was Tsukunes turn to smile

the fight had been going on for 15 minutes and everyone was hoping it would end soon they all knew Tsukune couldn't keep it up for much longer

"Now this will end it " slowly Tsukune began to walk towards the ghoul who still couldn't move from the last attack, 'ah! to think i would lose' the ghoul knew it wasn't going to be able to dodge the attack it could only hope he could survive in some many from the attack.

Tsukune now stood straight in front of the ghoul

"Do you give up ? Grant me control of your power?" asked Tsukune his power still rising in his fist, the ghoul looked up shocked to hear such questions,

"Humph! you think you can control this unstable power then please do try heh, as for me giving up I don't have much choice" the ghouls voice rang through the air with arrogance and anger of loosing to Tsukune but still he knew it was the only chance he had to still survive, though been a part of Tsukune was not something he wanted.

Slowly the Ghoul Vanished into dark mater and vanished under the floor slowly the ground rebuilt itself to how it was before the battle and all injuries Tsukune had sustained vanished too,

"There we go Tsukune-san the Ghoul should also not have any injuries left" said Ryu as he walked towards Tsukune,

"Ah!, thank you Ryu" said Tsukune smirking the dark energy slowly subsided and stood from the direction of the voice was Tsukune but he had several differences

His hair was now Jet black with Sliver Streaks through his hair, his eyes now were vampire pupils with the crimson glow to them , he had his fangs and claws also had a tattoo across his neck that went towards the top of his head on the right side of his face and his looked a lot eviler and stronger than before but there was also pride in how he acted and spoke.

Turning towards the main group of friends started his walk towards Moka, not once did Tsukune smile he just looked as if he had awoken from his slumber.

"Moka I feel strange" said Tsukune with a force smile across his face.

"its properly cause your not used to this new form and also you were originally Human so your body has to get used to its new form now" replied the outer moka

Tsukune nods to her answer and then continues to look around at the others before stopping his view at the exorcist who is now holding a glowing Rosario with a Purple Stone in the centre the Rosario itself is tied to a silver chain that hangs around his neck instead of been tied to his arm.

"Aono Tsukune you must not remove the Rosario for 3 days you body must get accustom to the new powers in it understand?" spoke the Exorcist his voice left no room for error.

"Ah! yes before i forget Silver and Ryu make sure you take them to there homes please " the exorcist then turned and left for his office to continue his work once again

"OK lets go home guys " said a now smiling human Tsukune.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alot of issue at the moment so this is last chapter for awhile its short but i liked it alot .**

**hope you enjoy readin this to as i did writing it :D**

**~ Rockin**

* * *

The group slowly arrived back at the akashiya house hold upon leaving the bus the driver turned to them and chuckled before speaking in a slow manner which annoyed the new Tsukune

"_**Listen well boy there is a time when even you will need to grow stronger and a time when the next generation will need to know of your past, it will soon be upon you my boy he he!**_" the bus driver then closed the bus doors before driving off into the distance back into the dimensional tunnel.

"Well you certainly pisses me off !" said Kurumu, this was then followed by Yukari

"What did he mean the next generation and about your past Tsukune-san?"

Tsukune stopped in his tracks to the door slowly he turned round looking at them he simply laughed aloud and then grinning replied with a new found side to him

"I wish I knew little Yukari" Tsukune then smiled as normal and continued in the house

"Tsukune wait minute" yelled moka from behind yukari, this voice alone was enough to stop Tsukune in his tracks

"Yes, What's wrong moka?" asked Tsukune once again with his normal human manner of speaking, This caused them all to flinched did Tsukune not know his way of talking was change each time he spoke, this then also lead to more questions about where Tsukune had any other changes happening which he had no idea about

"Moka ? " upon seen there faces Tsukune began to think something was seriously wrong, " Aono-kun do you not know that you keep changing the way you are talking ?" asked Amaterasu, this caused more worried to appear in Tsukune

"Are you saying something is wrong with me ? I feel fine !" replied Tsukune once again with arrogance in his voice.

the group decided to leave it as this for now trying to get more from Tsukune seem impossible so they all headed into the house lead by Tsukune,

Soon after having there meal and talking for a couple of hours Amaterasu decided it would be best to allow them to stay the night that way if something did happen to Tsukune during the night there were more people around to help deal with it.

the night sky was soon a blaze by the moons raise of light as it shown through the curtains in the bed , Tsukune looked over his shoulder to see moka sleeping peacefully figuring it was fine to move he left the room and headed down to the main hall way , Tsukune stopped in his tracks once he reached the main door to lead into the training rooms in the back of the old mansion,

"Seems its safe in here to test out this strength" whispered Tsukune to himself as he slowly walked in the room closing the door behind him, unaware that he was been followed by the group which had awoken to him moving down the stairs

Moka slowly walks forward to the door closer than the rest and peeks into the room to see Tsukune slowly removed the chain from around his neck and place it on the table,

Suppressing his Youki his moves to the centre of the room and then unleashes his all,

The entire house began to shake as his youkai powers awoke inside of him electric slowly shot through the room causing the door to fly open when it shot near moka unaware that they are there Tsukune continues to unleash his power

"what is this, this power is amazing its almost like moka's when she awakens" replied a now ecstatic Kurumu, moka turns to look at Kurumu but stops when she sees a dark glowing light slowly radiating from the room looking in to the room the group see its emitting from Tsukune and slowly growing bigger and bigger before exploding out covering the entire mansion, slowly Tsukunes body grew a bit bigger in size his muscles grew a bit but not to much his hair changed from brown to jet black and slowly silver streaks appeared through out , his pupils slowly change to slits and fangs and his claws slowly grew

"this is amazing, in all my years I have not seen a transformation like this since your farther was young" said Amaterasu now walking into the room followed by the group upon hearing her moka looked up and question what her mother meant

"mother what do you mean?" asked moka as they stopped just enough away as to not disturb Tsukunes transformation"

before Amaterasu could answer they noticed Tsukune was looking at them but it was strange he didn't have the tattoo across his head almost as if he wasn't at full strength

"Hungry......need to ......." whispered Tsukune before slowly collapsing to the floor

Kurumu and the others ran to him as he lay on the floor sleeping,

"Moka I think its safe to say we haven't given up yet !" said a Kurumu with a grin now crossing her face.

Moka meanwhile just slowly picked Tsukune up placing the Rosario over his neck then left the training room and slowly walked back to their room,

as she lay Tsukune on the bed looking at his face she kept thinking

' why is he pushing himself still hasn't he done enough already' but outer moka was stopped from her though as inner moka spoke from inside her head

'**simple he must want to become one of us!**' inner moka had no doubt that this was his aim.

"so that's it!" said outer moka aloud awaking Tsukune from his sleep

before she could move to look at him she noticed Tsukune now had his face berried by her neck and slowly bite down and drank the blood he wanted so badly.

"Sorry moka....was really hungry" said Tsukune now looking similar to moka in that he was shocked on what he had just done.

"Tsukune ghouls cant do that its dangerous your powers are still influenced by your desires so don't reply on your new powers ok " said outer moka clearly worried over Tsukune,

"Don't worry my only goal is to become stronger .... I wont hurt you ever" replied Tsukune before slowly returning to sleep this caused moka to smile and slowly join him sleeping as they had a long day ahead.

* * *

**chapter 7 will be longer and will be done by 16th april**


	7. Chapter 7

~Grand Castle Of Hades~

the Count sat in one chair , Exorcist in the one across from him and the final seat was free the exorcist turned to Tsukune and motioned him to come over, Seen this Tsukune began to come forward to the third chair,

"Boy sit in that chair from this moment you will be the Third Hades King. This is in conjunction to you powers that flow in your body, Which I'm sure you remember you got from my Daughter Moka" spoke out the count from his seat

Tsukune could hardly believe his ears but he wasn't the only one the entire council and all other members from the other races could hardly believe what was occurring in front of them, a new third Hades king was been selected. Tsukune completely frozen from shock simply bowed like I knight would in front of its king and then sat in the chair that now was his.

"Tsukune-kun it's time for you to show the world what monster you are hehe!" the exorcist spoke breaking the now silent Hall. Tsukune slowly looked at the Rosario wrapped around his neck gently he places it on the cross shaped table in front of them and as if by magic the room begins to shake from his Youkai power awakening once more.

Tsukune slowly started to change once again in to his new form one which even he had no idea of what it was, his hair began to change and faze to a royal silver colour his pupils became silts as the eye slowly turned into vampire eyes his body grew slightly his muscles grew enough to make him look intimidating but not too much then a marking slowly moved across his right side of his face and changes into a vine tattoo that is in the shape of a dragons wing reaching towards his eye.

The rooms shaking began to slow and then finally stopped as the light emitted from Tsukune vanished the count and exorcist rose from that seats shocked was written over the counts face and the exorcist smiled "Tsukune-kun seems you've completed your transformation I'm impressed you have worked extremely well " the exorcist then looked to his old friend

"This my friend his tsukunes true form isn't it magnificent it's almost like mirror of your younger self hey Shuzen" the exorcist then turned back to Tsukune a smile plastid across his face

"now then let us continue this meeting, it's time to decided should the humans and monster finally coexist it's become worldwide knowledge when fairy tale was defeated that we monster's exist and it seems after nearly a millennia the humans are accepting us into their daily lives like we had been there all along " the exorcist began , hearing this made the count and Tsukune become serious over what he was proposing that should happen Tsukune and the count though it was a good idea but Tsukune had some worries and question that had to be answered

"that's all good and dandy, Exorcist-san but there is some things you just can't force on people , one of them is do all monster wish for this yet , as you know count Shuzen it takes time for each monster slowly like this coexistence with humans maybe we should wait awhile longer I mean this is something we may have the right to decided but that doesn't mean all the monster and humans will agree" Tsukune paused to let the information he said so far sink in and then after they nodded to acknowledge what he had said and to continue " I know this is been shown to everyone in the world so let me mention this I was once human, I'm not afraid of been human or ghoul for that matter or even a half breed as people call me **but ** I hate it when people think everyone should just go with the flow and listen to our rules so let's leave this a little longer and see if the other groups agree with us I think we should split up and ask each monster group and I will ask the humans , Agreed?" the count and exorcist smiled and looked at each other "it seems we made a wise choice in making you the third Hades king you are just like the original one ! " the count continue from where the exorcist had stopped " it seems we can once again enjoy trying to accomplish our plan of living peacefully in the world with humans once more, I wish you luck in the human world Aono-kun"

After a couple of hours later the meeting came to an end as Tsukune was about to leave they called him over  
"Tsukune-kun take this you will need it to prove that you are the new third Hades kings, it's your Rosario of Destruction"

~House Akashiya~

"Oh my GOD!!!! what were they thinking ......" Kokoa screamed through the house after the broadcast ended and seconds after her scream the doorbell rang , Moka was closest to the door so decided to get it

"Yes! who is it" said moka as she opened the door to see a tired and annoyed Tsukune stood in front of her

"Yo moka can you get me something to eat and a drink please also Kokoa don't scream at the top of dam voice its annoying" Tsukune walked into the house and headed straight for his study room

"also NO ONE DISTURB ME AND ALREADY PISSED OFF I DONT NEED TO GET ANY ANGRIER" Tsukune then kicked his study door open and walked in

the next thing everyone heard was Tsukune yell  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD YOU OLD FOSSILES" that was enough to make moka walk in the room and comfort him

"what's got you all riled up ? tell me if it's something dad did ill beat him senseless later" moka replied concerned over his new manner of acting that has never shown from Tsukune before


	8. Flash Back Chapter 1

It's been several weeks since Tsukune received the title as 3th Hades King, much to everyone's surprise it was really annoying Tsukune he just wanted to live a normal life and wanted nothing to do with the political systems of how things would play out.

Moka was also worried over his new found anger it was starting to effect his life and the people close to him,

"Whats gotten into you recently ?, your like a different person?" asked a generally concerned Moka

Tsukune see's how everyone is looking at him and deicdes to let his new otherself explain.

In seconds Tsukune is stood before them in his awakened form looking directly at Moka he begins to explain the events that have happened up to now from the time he left High School of which none of them knew except for Moka's Father and The Exorcist.

~Flash back~

_(a/n: this flash back will last for several chapters and will end at chapter 10)_

_~Exorcist Office – Youkai Academy~_

_Tsukune looked around the room the first thing he saw which shocked him was, Moka's father and another person similar to the exorcist were stood in the room looking at him,_

"_Erm Sir, you called for me?" asked Tsukune_

_the exorcist just chuckled and the Second Exorcist spoke_

"_It was acturally "I" that called for you Boy!, I hear great things about you from everyone I have spoken too, all of them say you are a Vampire but my old friend Count Shuzen informs me you are not a Vampire but rather a Ghoul that strives to help both humans and Monsters, I find this __intriguing__, So my Boy I want you to tell me about this power of yours and why you want to save both Humans ! And Monsters" _

_Tsukune simply stood shocked that this new Exorcist knew all about him already yet he always tried to keep a low profile._

"_As you know I am a … No Rather I was Human I entered this Academy by mistake and was on death row several times saving something I cared for from Danger even if I died, This person is a Vampire she would keep herself sealed to protect other monster from her normal nature, But to me she was fine still a normal Girl that was all I needed to protect her , I sacrificed my life several times till eventually against the Student Police force found me and were beating everyone down who knew me , I had to protect my friends so I did but it cost me my life, with my jumping into flames I managed to remove the Rosario once again and her inner self awoke and gave me some of her blood this was the start of my crusade towards becoming a Ghoul!" said Tsukune who now took a this chance for the information he had said to sink in and also allow himself try some how to explain the next part._

" _After this I would keep helping my friends with my strength as a human but it was never enough as I knew but I never cared and did what I though should be done to save my friends, of course after time I slowly started to feel something changing inside me each time I received the blood something about me changed , eventurally I changed into a killing machine and would do anything to protect the person I last saw , but that was my downfall I was also attacking my other friends and hurting them blindly so she had to attack me and this hurt her more than it hurt me, all because I couldnt control the power in my body, … after awhile of been beaten I was saved and had the ghoul sealed by Board chairman and he told me this "holy lock" was my life line as a human and if it broke then it would mean the end of my "life" believe that it was my whole life and not just my life as a human I tried to never use the power unless needed but then it happened, I wanted to drink the blood of her." tsukune stopped after this and began to put his hand over his face after several minutes hes finally regain his composure and continued to explain._

"_From here I took it upon myself to figure out why I was so thirsty , but I never knew it was her blood I wanted at the time I kept drinking water until I collapsed and then I was attacked by a Centipede monster which was sent to "kill" more like test me and the holy lock by the Board chairman, eventurally I woke after moka was hurt infront of me and her blood thrown at me my holy lock began to crack and growl till eventurally I lost conscious and awoke after the battle , I didnt know what happened to the enermy or how he was defeated but I knew it was something to do with me. From here on what im about to say may change the fact you think im a ghoul but I assure you I am," Tsukune Stated to the three of them and they nodded in agreement._


	9. Flash Back Chapter 2

_A/n: please note that the Flash back end at the end of this chapter is not the end of the flash back it continues next chapter and ends with it :)._

* * *

_Tsukune stood in front of the three major people of the youkai world as of current there was the Board Chairman who was the first Hades king, Count Shuzen who was the second Hades King and also Farther to Moka, and finally the Temp Hades King Exorcist Second._

_Tsukune takes a breather and begins to continue the story._

"_So were was I... oh yeah!, it was two days later I met with the exorcist and he explained to me that the Holy lock wasn't meant for me and it was a temporary sealing device." Tsukune looked at his sealing lock with a smile forming on his face_

"_then from there I ran out of the office as the chairman told me to leave the academy and said it was my friends that turned me into what I was,... but I didn't care._

_From here while I was sulking and my mind confused I was attacked by the rouge monsters and half-breeds, saying if I even left the academy it wouldn't save my friends as they too have been ordered to be killed by the group which they called themselves "Anti-Thesis" " Tsukune begins to laugh at the memory._

_Shuzen's eyes widen at his laugh "what's so funny boy?" _

_Tsukune slowly rises his head so that his eye's are in view, there glowing in front of them were his red Vampire eyes, _

"_What's so funny ? You ask! , simple they were fools, they wanted to beat me and kill my friends and then force me to submit to destroying the academy, AS IF I WOULD!" Tsukune finished now with fangs slowly shown from his mouth._

_This made them all jump from there seats "Boy control your power don't let it run wild" shouted the Board Chairman, This caused Tsukune's eyes to widen and slowly he returned to his original form_

"_Sorry about that , just thinking of it made the blood boil" Tsukune stated with a Smirk_

_Shuzen smiled "well boy I'm glad to see your powers are growing" _

_Tsukune Bowed "Thanks" then continued_

"_now then to continue, how about I move on to when I fought hakuto as that is normal boring life till then? " Tsukune looked at the three of them and smiled when they all said "OK Continue"_

"_Well from here it was a big battle moka was kidnapped by a unknown monster called Kiira and taken to a graveyard location in her sealed state and I was busy fighting , but getting my butt handed to me, still I wouldn't give up with moka in there custody and fought with what little strength my body had left thats when the first time the ghoul nearly broke free again, the second time was in a battle with the theives that made a hide-out of a prison area of youkai academy, it was there me and moka were knocked unconscious and taken away and a minotor was left to battle kokoa alone as much as I wanted to help I was unable to regain control of my body, minutes later my friends arrives and saved kokoa, but it was all still a trap." Tsukune paused looking at the ceiling thinking back on the events._

" _it was here that I started to show signs as the blood slowly becoming my main blood in my body and I was in control for several minutes before my body began to feel weird and my power kept growing eventually I awoke again to see yukari and ruby my two witch friends had managed to somehow reseal the ghoul and I decided to help moka in battling the Doppelgänger that had taken her form and was beating everyone down. After this event everything remained the same till now but I'm slowly unable to tell the deference between my two forms now its almost like there merging together while I have no control." Tsukune then looked at them and noded to the exorcist_

"_I see , well then boy I would like you to do a test , if you would?" the exorcist spoke to tsukune with a commanding tone,_

"_Yeah, sure but whats this test for ?" Tsukune looked currious as to the reason behind this test._

"_I wish to see how much control you have when you face your friends"the exorcist chuckled and walked towards tsukune._

"_Will you take this challenge knowing you will be attacking your friends but remenber as a person with vampire blood now in you , your pride is proberly telling you to do this right?" the exorcist chuckled once more and moved towards the door and opened it._

"_Heh ! Ill take this challenge, Like I would run from it" Tsukune said slowly releasing his Aura around the entire campus, Alerting Moka and the others."_

_~Flash back temp end~_

_Everyone stood looking at Tsukune, none could believe what they had heard all this time they though he lost control that day and was attacking everyone, but infact it was all a plan to see how much control he had._

_The first to speak up was Moka_

"_Hmmm, Well I must say my inner self wishes she could battle you once more like that day" Moka then begins to smile, this in turn caused Tsukune to smile_

"_Perhaps." tsukune then continued "now then to continue the story"_


	10. Flash Back End Chapter

~Flashback Continues~

Tsukune was going on a rampage around the campus trying to restrain himself from attacking anyone seriously he would stop the ghouls attack in the nick of time and allow the person to escape,

Then as he reached the door for his class he heard voices,

"what should we do it feels like Tsukune awakened form's Aura in the air should we try to find him ?" as Kurumu concerned that his locket could of broken(a/n: yeah right he broke it!).

"No, we gotta try to calm him down, but where is he!" said Moka also worried about what could of happened, as if to the call of moka, there was a huge explosion sound and then the door to the class room flew past the group into the wall behind them.

"Looking for someone" said a sinister voice, the figure slowly walked in and towards them as the smoke and dust began to clear the group saw the face of the attacker and as they feared it was Tsukune in his awakened form.(a/n: for how he would look in this form think of season 2 chapter where Tsukune beats the hoodlums to save moka!).

"......Why have you awakened ?" asked the curious Yukari slight fear apparent in her voice

"Hmm, I don't need to tell the likes of you why I am awake" said (a/n:Ghoul Tsukune for short) and as if to back his sentence up he vanished and appeared in front of yukari, time to disappear witch.

"Stop it!, Why are you hurting us ?" asked Kurumu

Tsukune stopped his attack before it hit yukari and as if commanded began to leave the group where they stood, in his mind one thing repeated constantly the order of his human self.

'Touch my friends and I will kill you!', before leaving the room stopped and looked back at the group "I can't hurt you seems the human who owned this body has some control over my actions only when I am attacking you so I shall leave !" and as if by magic he vanished from there sights appearing on the roof once more.

"WHATS GOING ON!!" yelled the annoyed ,

"Why can't I kill them?" slowly he began to punch the ground harder and harder with rage flowing through his body then the voice returned 'its because you too, love one of them don't you. I can tell after all you are me!' .

"wh...at I love one of them impossible I exist to destroy and eat that is all don't confuse me with your tricks" shouted the ghoul.

the ghouls vision began to darken and when he finally opened his eyes he saw he was in the inner world once more but this time sat on one of the chairs was Tsukune motioning him to come sit in the spare chair,

"Hmm, interesting you wish to chat?" the ghoul slowly sat in the spare chair

Tsukune smiled and then began to talk

"i know you love the same person as me, So lets make a deal one that will benefit us both!" said Tsukune the ghouls eye twitched and leaned in closes

"continue" said the ghoul intrigued by what Tsukune could have to offer him

"Well, first off I want strength so I can match moka's awakened form even if for a little while and you wish to be released from your imprisonment do you not?" replied tsukune,

"Hmm, if I were to agree to this I will give you half of my strength BUT if I hate how its going at all I shall begin to break free again from inside once more!" replied the ghoul, he then stretched out his hand to his human self

"if you take this deal with me and accept my hand yourself shall have hazel hair and slightly better eye sight but more than anything you will want to drink blood a lot" replied the ghoul but this did not discern tsukune he accepted.

The inner world began to crumble and the area around his body began to darken from his Aura that was now sparking about like fire,

"Finally , I am FREE!!" everyone stood staring as this new tsukune_(a/n: the one from all this time when he awakened in other chapters after beating the ghoul!)_ slowly stood to his feet but it lasted for only a split second before he looked like his standard self.

~flashback end~

"and you know the rest " said tsukune smirking as the group tried to recompose themselves

after they finally did people walking past all heard a loud scream leave the house and then quite again.

"Wh.h.h...at do you mean we know the rest , in fact scrap that how could you be so stupid you made a deal with the ghoul and let me guess he broke his part of the deal " shouted kurumu pissed off at tsukune's stupidity

"well no he technically didn't break his deal but he let his powers grow to much and the power he shared with me began to much for me to handle so I had to ether take full control or we both die" said tsukune trying to calm kurumu down.

" AND! Forget kurumu why wasn't me or my inner self told about this matter" shouted moka just as annoyed

" well for your own safety I suppose, I mean think about if we both loved you and he wanted to fight me to be with you more and more what would you do if suddenly he broke free and you were sealed still could you fend him off yourself?" asked tsukune slowly getting annoyed at the group

"but ..but still you could of spoken to me about it" said moka finally calming down

tsukune slowly stood anger plastered across his face, this made the group shut up and freeze were they were.

"last time I checked this was my body and what happens inside my body is of no importance or issue you need to know about if it was I would tell you" then slowly tsukune walked out of the room kicking the door shut

he began his walk up the stairs towards his room when he heard someone slowly following him, been tired and annoyed tsukune just let it go and continued to his bed room.

"well finally I can get some sleep without been face planted by inner moka or having my blood drank during my sleep by outer moka or even the exorcist nagging me over the phone to get over to his work" said tsukune lying on the bed, just then as if to break that one small peace he had inner moka walked in.

seen her walk in made tsukune think in his mind ' oh great there goes my sleep for tonight'

"Yo, moka what's wrong now?" said tsukune slowly pulling himself to a sitting up position to only be pushed back down by moka and mounted.

"Time to talk tsukune" said moka with a seductive smirk plastered on her face

'I am so screwed again!' thought tsukune


	11. Moka's Idea Tsukunes Fright

**There will be one more chapter o this story then i will be planning the sequal which will be around his Hades king arch, but first im doing my own Story based around the rosario vampire world with my own characters designed in it :) look forward to it when there uploaded! till next chapter have fun reading :)**

**~Rockin  
**

* * *

"Time to talk tsukune" said moka with a seductive smirk plastered on her face

'I am so screwed again!' thought tsukune

--

"What seems to be the problem!" asked a weary Tsukune

Ignoring the question Moka continued to look at him analysing him looking for any sign of fear Tsukune was used to this.

".. what is it?" asked Tsukune trying to regain his standing but only to be push back down again before he got anywhere.

"Like I said its time to talk!" Still Smirking Moka moved her face closer to his and spoke again with a rather Seductive voice.

'what is she doing ?! I was sure she was pissed off' though tsukune but before he could continue he was brought back to reality with a FUD, Moka had slapped his face in an attempt to make him acknowledge something which he had no idea what.

"Owww! What I do this time?" asked tsukune confusion plastered along his face,

"You ignored me! I don't like to be ignored!" said moka anger present in her voice,

'well its not like it was intended ! No wait maybe it was !' though tsukune but was slapped once more this time tsukune was completely dumbfounded.

"What! I didn't even say anything?" shout back tsukune.

"Exactly I asked a question and you ignored me again!" replied moka smirking

this continued for several minutes before tsukune finally gave in,

"Soo, What can I do for you mistress!" said tsukune in an arrogant voice.

"First stand up!" replied moka seductive look had returned once again.

"Aye!, then what want me stand here all dam day?" ask tsukune clearly confused and annoyed his precious sleep time was been taken again it just wasn't his day

"Next to the bathroom now before the others decided to investigate where we are!" commanded Moka, This caused tsukune to looks completely dumbfounded once again

"Why whats the occasion?" tsukune managed to answer

"Idiot! No time to answer stupid questions MOVE NOW!" moka commanded again

'why do I feel like im been used again?' tsukune simply obeyed and left to the bathroom

~ Main room~

(A/N ~ this is 20 minutes since moka and tsukune left the bedroom)

Kurumi and the others were getting impaitent moka had told them she was going to get a drink and then she would be back but it had been 40 minutes where was she.

"! she couldn't of?" shouted Kurumu as the though finally crossed her mind

"What desu!" asked Yukari nearly dropping her cup of tea

'I bet shes up stairs doing things with Tsukune' though kurumu before shouting at the top of her voice

"OH NO YOU DONT!" kurumu then ran from the room and up the stairs looking for them.

"Ehh!" shouted the others as they then got up and followed suit after her.

"whats wrong Busty?" asked Mizore

"Hey its Kurumu , you ice witch, and secondly to answer that I think I know where moka is! Shes with tsukune" retorted Kurumu

this causes the others to get angry

"WHA... I though they promised to let me in between" shouted yukari

next to yell was Kokoa

"Moka-sama is with that IDIOT ! NEVER!!!" kokoa then ran ahead and straight into mokas room

"Moka we know your here where Tsukune ANSWER US!" yelled the group as they all entered the room

moka open the door from the bathroom and walked out with a towel around her

"whats up guys can't I go for a bath in peace ?" moka replied walking towards the group (resealed herself again)

"Wheres Tsukune, we know hes with you!" yelled Kurumu her youki slowly starting to grow

Tsukune then walk's in from the door also wet through wearing normal clothing

"Someone call?" asked tsukune he then looked round and saw what moka was wearing

'crap I had to enter didn't I?" tsukune then turned and left like a speed bullet

all that was heard from moka's room was kokoa screech and run after him

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" yelled Kokoa

'Sorry! Tsukune just deal with these guys ' though moka while looking at the others still in her room

"please leave guys I wanna get dressed if I may?" replied moka to the others dumbfounded looks

after 15 minutes everyone was downstairs save for moka and tsukune , moka had gone to check on if tsukune was still ok after kokoa's beating

"you know I told you to hide somewhere." replied moka

"well I saved you the questioning didn't I? Be grateful, Oh and your inner self better be thankful" smiled tsukune replying


End file.
